


Christmas Music

by Elvaethor



Series: A Very Drarry Advent 2016 [20]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-20
Updated: 2016-12-20
Packaged: 2018-09-10 18:16:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 95
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8927731
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elvaethor/pseuds/Elvaethor





	

"Come on, Harry, everyone knows old Christmas music is the best."  
Harry looked at Draco in exasperation. "No, Slade is the best."  
"But we can dance to the old music."  
"We can dance to Slade."  
"If you can call it dancing."  
Hermione stood up from the sofa. "We could just listen to all the Christmas songs. I mean, we do have all of them anyway." She put the music on and pulled Ron from the sofa as Harry and Draco continued to argue. "Just leave them to it, we'll just dance instead." They both laughed.


End file.
